


【准彬】错位（现背/替身/车）

by BiBiBi_DD



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 准彬, 竣彬
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiBiBi_DD/pseuds/BiBiBi_DD
Summary: “现在我变成了那个潜在的威胁，公司不会放弃然竣哥……那我呢？”
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

错位

竣彬/准彬

*现背 *心机OOC *替身

——

Part.1

确认出道组的时候有件轶事。

从炎热的7月首尔开始说起。那天签完合同的下午，进行着最后的背景调查。

他们要接受可能长达几个小时的问话。从出生到现在，把自己过去的一切事无巨细地摊开给别人看，并不是一件容易进行的事情。充分的事前调查和富有技巧的诱导提问，显然公司在这方面很专业。

崔然竣结束以后，从会议室走出是旧公司半露天的过道，热风迎面扑来，浑身的毛孔瞬间张开的感觉，有点儿让人发怵。

跑回练习室的路上，他遇见了正面走来的崔秀彬。

他穿着洗皱了的白T，剪短了的黑发堪堪遮住额头，看到崔然竣走来，笑着乖巧地问好。

下一个背调的对象轮到他了吧。

那孩子，单纯干净的形象深入人心。家里教养得体，从来没有听说过关于他的花边新闻，朋友也只有固定的几个。崔然竣想他的背调该会是最快结束的那个。

但并不是这样。

那天他和其他三个出道组成员，在练习室里吹着空调，盯着太阳从头顶落到山后，奇怪的各种猜想在每个人心中蔓延开来，面面相觑着直到经纪人进来提醒他们先去吃饭。

“我还以为，哥会是就久的一个。”

“崔杋圭你什么意思？”

崔然竣撇嘴，从桌子底下去踩他的脚。

“哎哟好痛！...没什么意思，夸奖哥你朋友多圈子大，那有的没的也就多点。之前你还被秀彬哥撞见一次可不是...哎痛痛痛！”

崔然竣收回脚，看着崔杋圭吃痛的样子，满足地继续扒饭。

“就你最八卦。”

相对于其他人，崔然竣时间确实是久一点。但是他那些圈内泛泛之交和所谓露水情缘，当时就处理得很干净。他开诚布公地交代清楚，能被视为潜在威胁的其实一个也没有。

“可是秀彬哥……他有什么情况？”

姜太显平淡抛出的话，让大家都看向了休宁凯，崔秀彬练习生时期唯独和他形影不离。

“怎么了？”

休宁凯懵懵地抬头看向神色各异的四人。

崔杋圭想问，但是被崔然竣和姜太显用眼神制止。唯独他是不应该参与这种八卦的存在。

“没什么…晚上有舞蹈课，快点吃完，等下还能睡会儿。”

虽然他也好奇，但是这些疑问，他更想从崔秀彬那里直接听到，而不是别的任何途径。

……

直到晚上课程结束，崔秀彬也没有出现。

那时候还没有固定接送，由着他们自己走回宿舍。崔然竣找了个理由从后门拐回来，摸进黑暗的练习室，打开灯的时候被飞进来的蛾子吓了一跳。

崔秀彬的包还放在这里，他松了一口气。

想着等他回来的时间里，崔然竣跳了几遍今天学的舞。

“然竣哥？”

崔然竣蓦地转身，看到从门口进来的崔秀彬。刚想上去问问到底发生了什么，先察觉到了对方像是哭过的充满血丝的眼睛。

“哥刚刚在练习今天教的舞？”

“？啊嗯。”

“然竣哥果然很努力。”

“也没有...”

“哥教我今天的舞吧？不然我明天跟不上你们了。”

崔秀彬过去从没有主动向他提要求的时候。

视线从他红肿的双眼上挪开，毫不犹豫地爽快答应下来，即使时钟已划过零点。

今天的舞并不难，崔然竣教得耐心又细致，崔秀彬学得很快。

几遍下来两人都筋疲力尽，靠着墙壁坐下，崔然竣翻出刚才便利店买的罐装汽水，打开一瓶递给他。

“以后这里只剩下我们5个人了吗？”

“是吧”，崔然竣仰头喝下一大口，没有什么比痛快流汗后的冰汽水更好了。

“没有特殊情况的话，以后只有我们了。”

“哥记得最早的那个练习室吗？空调是坏的，虫子也很多…二三十个人挤在一间，后排都看不到镜子了。”

“当然…哈哈，为了抢到第一排我还特地逃课。”

即使不逃课，大概也会有人把位置让给他吧。但崔然竣不会这么做，一直以来仅仅是依靠自己去获得想要的东西。

“哥能抱我一下吗？”

崔然竣惊讶地看向他，那时他们还不算很熟，而崔秀彬一向内敛自持。

无法拒绝一个眼角泛红的人，何况他恳切的眼神，稚嫩的脸庞，都让他心软。

那是他们第一次的肢体接触。

他大方地张来手臂拥抱他，崔秀彬歪头靠在他肩膀上，反手扣在他后腰。那时在崔然竣看来这就像孩童喜欢拥抱大树一样，他只是在无助的时候想要一个可靠的依赖。

“今天到底…怎么了？”

崔然竣拍着他的背安慰他，就像他小时候做噩梦，母亲安慰他的方式一样。

“以后…以后我会告诉哥的。”

“好，那就以后再说。”

崔然竣感受耳边崔秀彬平和的鼻息，他是很容易让人诞生出保护欲的类型。

特别是崔秀彬刚到公司的时候，内向又怯弱的样子，崔然竣仅仅是看着就代替着急。

那时候他尝试过接近他，然而在关系变暖的前期，发生了一个小插曲。

也不是多大的事，却有些尴尬。崔秀彬意外之中撞见那时候来公司找他的前男友，但其实那天之后就干净地分手了。

崔然竣对此大大方方，也没有刻意隐瞒。但从此崔秀彬态度就变得模棱两可，似乎开始躲着他，越来越疏远。

“以后我们会一直在一起的吧？”

“？嗯…哦，是吧，我们五个人会一直在一起。”

“我和哥也是吗？”

意味不明的话，但是怪异感也仅仅是从崔然竣意识的深层处一闪而过，没有在意。

“会的。如果…有什么不好的事情，也会有我们一起陪你。”

“真好，好温暖。”

崔秀彬靠在他肩膀上终于笑出来。

那天最后他们结伴一起慢慢走回宿舍，崔然竣分享了一只耳机给他，谈论最近喜欢上的钢琴曲。

抬头仰望天空的时候，感觉今夜的星星比平日都格外多。

这就是那件轶事，宛若白纸一般纯净的崔秀彬，背调却用了最久的时间，原因不明。

未来成员们偶尔还拿这件事情打趣询问时，崔秀彬只是看着崔然竣逐渐变得难以自持的脸色，笑着不说话。

他曾经告诉崔秀彬我会陪你一起承担不好的事情，却没想过其实承担不了的是自己。

底层沟壑纵横的海面，永远都不会平静。

……

“秀彬xi，你并不擅长撒谎。”

会议室的空调温度开的过低，正对着他侧后的方向吹，不适的感觉让胃都收缩起来。

只想快点结束这里的一切，但是不行。

按照他预想好的方式讲述过去的事情，但是对方显然比他身经百战得多，话语中微小的漏洞被敏锐地揪住，便很难再一笔带过。

“你和这个人，到底是什么关系？”

面色沉厉的年长女性手指叩击着桌面。

叩—叩——叩—

急促的声响，没有规律的节奏，如果认真地去听，心跳会跟着漏拍而感到焦虑。

他知道，这也是“拷问”的一种手段。

“也许需要提醒你，今天早上你签的正式合同，如果因为你的隐瞒导致未来组合受到威胁，违约行为需要你赔偿…”

“呀，干嘛，不要吓唬孩子。”

另外一个相比神色温柔得多的女性打断了她。

“秀彬呐，我们都是看着你长大的，当作自己的亲弟弟一样喜爱…”

显而易见的红白脸的手段，一个据理威胁，一个动之以情。

“都是出于保护你们的前提才进行的调查，你一向都非常懂事，我们是在同一方的合作关系，怎么都不会害你。”

换做普通的高中生可能早就缴械投降了。

但他不是，早在几年的激烈竞争中成长了太多。

“姐姐…我知道。我一直感谢公司的培养，我没有撒谎。”

他眼神恳切而真挚，姑且还不是难事。

但他早有耳闻被这两位揪住漏洞会有多麻烦，如今他也只能咬定不松口。

“崔秀彬，你真的想出道吗？”

严厉的女性说着翻开他的资料表，把过去他在公司内的所有考评记录翻出来给他看。

“你后期成绩才稳定上来，我们欣赏你身上的很多地方，但是公司不需要一个不合作的艺人，你也并非不可替代。”

“别说得这么严重…秀彬呐，这真的没什么。你们小孩和同学谈恋爱多正常，不管是和男生还是女生，我们都见得不少了。”

“只是做调查，你不用担心我们会打扰到他的生活，也不会告知你父母。”

“是啊，没什么需要害怕的，公司会帮你处理好这一切。”

“我明白的，他确实和我只是朋友…我可以告诉姐姐我们从认识开始的所有事情，但确实没有更多的了。”

崔秀彬抿着嘴唇，压抑着不快的样子。

“为什么姐姐一定要这样认为呢？之前的口误，是我说错了让姐姐误会，可是我也好好解释了，为什么一定要这样…”

“也不是，你不要这样想。”

温柔的女性看他生闷气的样子，柔声宽慰他。

“只是正常的工作流程，让你不舒服了我们也很抱歉。在你上一个来的然竣也是一样的，我们没有针对你。”

“是的，你不要想太多”，严厉的女性把资料翻到下一页，“不止是你，然竣xi也一样，只是他很坦然地把过去的事情都说了，谈恋爱对我们的工作来说不是大事。”

因为提到崔然竣的名字，崔秀彬的眼神闪动了一下，被她敏锐地捕捉到。

这本来并没有什么，只不过对熟人的自然反应，但她突然想起来了什么，把资料重新翻回了上一页。

照片上样貌很普通的高中生，和崔秀彬相差甚远，除了打了挺多耳洞，按照事前调查也没有什么很特别的地方…只是细看这个人的整体氛围，却很让她想起一个人。

“崔然竣，他是一定会出道的。你知道为什么吗？”

“啊，然竣哥他，当然是会出道的。”

崔秀彬困惑地看着她，不明白为何突然提到崔然竣。

“除了能力以外，然竣是很有分寸的孩子。他知道他想要什么，也知道怎么和公司合作，理智永远在私情前面。这点上他很早就像个成熟的艺人了。”

她的眼神没有离开过崔秀彬的脸，冷刺犹如实质的审视，像医生用以解剖的手术刀。

“秀彬xi，你其实很聪明，你明白的吧？如果你不和他作为队友一同出道，未来你也不会再有任何机会走近他。”

“姐姐，这是…什么意思？”

她们没有马上回答他的问题，留下的空白时段，只有空调摆页不合时宜地发出声响。

冷风再次扫过他的后背，肠胃一阵阵紧缩。难受的感觉在身体里翻腾起来。

“我刚才都没注意到”，严厉的女性从文件中翻出那个男生的资料照片，转向崔秀彬那边。

“你的这个朋友？男友？和然竣倒有几分相像呢…是这样吧？”

“…我不明白为什么这样说。”

“原来是因为不想被我们知道这个，才咬定了和他没有关系啊。”

温和的女性转头惊愕地看向崔秀彬，犹豫片刻还是试探地问出。

“…你喜欢然竣？”

彼时太阳西斜，室内变得昏暗。长时间得精神紧张，恍然间崔秀彬一瞬间错愕地觉得周围的一切都不真实起来。

他头一回听见有人，将“喜欢然竣”这样的字眼赤裸裸地抛在他眼前，强烈的羞耻感灼烧起来，血流上涌的感觉冲破头顶。

终归还只是个高中生罢了，就像所有被撞破心思的少年一样，做不到毫无破绽。

当他意识到自己表情的变化已经彻底出卖了自己，强烈地懊悔过后，突然觉得倒也如释重负。

他不愿说出的并非是过去稀里糊涂开始相处的前男友，这并不是什么足以威胁到他的秘密，娱乐圈里对性取向的容忍度一向很高。

但是他喜欢崔然竣就不一样了，不吃窝边草几乎是圈内常识，否则朝夕相处后患无穷。

他们还没出道，一旦被察觉，他这两年练习生涯积累获得的一切，就全都要付之一炬了吧？

胃好痛，不适的感受蔓延全身。

逐渐昏暗的会议室，狭小又冰冷，像他小时候意外被关住的电梯间。脑中闪过中午迎面碰见的崔然竣，跑过来和他大剌剌地打招呼的样子。

“……是啊，我喜欢然竣哥。然竣哥是一定会出道的，那么我也可以一起出道吗？”

他知道这种情况哭没有什么用，但是他控制不了自己的翻涌的情绪。

“现在我变成了那个潜在的威胁，公司不会放弃然竣哥……那我呢？”

“这是公司会考虑的问题”，严厉的女性神色终于松弛下来。

她看着少年哭得皱巴巴的脸，轻轻叹了口气。

“别哭了，你冷静一下，未来只会比你们现在经历的一切更加残酷。说吧，从这个小男友开始，详细地告诉我们…只有这样才能帮你争取，明白吗？”

……

再次走出会议室的时候，夜幕已经降临。

一切都结束了。

最后的背调，崔秀彬一开始因为情绪激动说得断断续续，但是随着时间安静地流淌，他说得越来越平静，就像叙述着别人的故事一样。

讲到前男友的一些事情的时候，还差点被对方流露的错愕逗笑。

是吧…大家都被他看起来过于纯净的表象，多多少少欺骗了，哪怕是这些身经百战的工作人员也一样。

哪怕是崔然竣也一样。

他一点都不傻。人都是很复杂的，半只脚踏进娱乐圈的他们更甚。

只是偶然发现了某些行为方式能帮助他更好地在这里生存下去，那些逐渐变成习惯的技巧，真实地角色扮演，他自己都很难判断是否是自己的一部分了。

他逐渐把情绪收拾得很干净，最后的最后，得到了“等待上面回应”的延迟处刑。

她们委婉地降低他的预期，告知他有一半的概率会因此被迫离开这里。

黑暗的走廊尽头，练习室却灯火通明。

彼时他在夏夜却觉得浑身冰冷，站在练习室的门口，看着在练舞的崔然竣。

比起他生活中的样子，崔秀彬一直觉得跳舞的崔然竣更接近他的本真，自信而耀眼，有力且果决。

他站在黑暗的走廊中凝望灯光之下的他，就像过去两年中一直以来的那样。

原本以为这已经是一种莫大幸福，只是进入出道组以后，他开始敢想象，自己原来也有能和他并肩而立的一天啊……

现在他要回到现实了。

“然竣哥。”

听到声响的崔然竣惊讶地转身看向他，繁复金属耳饰在钨丝灯下流光溢彩。

崔然竣显然并不知道他在这里已经站了很久，开朗地笑着对他走过来，眼神里毫不吝啬地流露出对他的关切。

热流又涌上眼眶，果然唯独面对有关他的一切时，自己会变得如此敏感脆弱。

如果，这一刻是永远就好了。

——


	2. Chapter 2

“你到公司第一天，然竣哥见人就说，新来的小孩长得很帅，和我连续说了十几遍。”

“欸…我？”

其实他知道的，那天从会议室到练习室的路上，他就在旁默默听着他们的对话。但出于礼貌和方便，他恰当地表达惊讶是最好的处理方式。

崔然竣大概不知道，即使在嘈杂之中他的声音也难以掩埋。特别的声线总是跳跃在上方，犹如前景台词和背景音乐的差别，一字不漏地钻进他的耳朵。

他在一旁不露痕迹地寻着那声音来源，看到了一个穿了一身黑色，从耳朵到手指都挂满了各种饰品的男生。

比起知道名字，这个打扮浮夸的人对他的外貌赞不绝口这件事情，更早地让他记住了他。

“对啊，是你。你叫崔秀彬是吧？”

对方顺势靠近去搭他的肩，他借着弯腰捡东西躲开了手。

他不喜欢对方身上的浓重的汗味。

“是的，前辈好。”

“呀…我和你同年不用叫前辈的。”

姑且继续有一句没一句地寒暄几句，维持了表面程度地礼貌，同时也有不容更近一步地疏离。对方身上地气味着实让他不那么舒适，鼻子都痒痒地难受起来。

总算是要离开的时候，他不由地松了口气。

比起应付这里高强度的训练，被迫进行各种人际交往给他的压力要大得多。特别是那些他提不起兴趣应付，却又得罪不得的练习生同僚们。

想起那天他初来乍到，紧张得分不清左右。在冷气开得足到令人打颤的会议室里，二十几双来自陌生人的眼睛，带着各自不明的意味，毫不避讳地打量自己。他仅仅扫了一眼这些面孔，压迫感快让他窒息，以至于他没敢再看他们的脸。

他念完了自己准备好的自我介绍，庆幸事先将那些字符已然背的滚瓜烂熟，声带比他的意识更早地自发执行动作，不然他一定会出糗而导致事态更加糟糕。但那之后负责人还说了些什么他已然记不住，低头看到颤抖得不受控制的手指，慌忙藏到桌子底下。

而后回程路上，他一边失神一边落在人群后面，恍惚清醒过后，才发觉背后的衣服都被冷汗浸湿了。

抬头看到夏日午后的阳光从身后斜照到前方的台阶上，投射出拉长的影子。也就是在这时他听见了崔然竣和朋友议论他的声音。

“刚来的那个孩子，怎么样？”

“哇，真的…不觉得吗，真的好帅啊。”

那个跳跃的声线带着洋溢的情绪，周围的其他人被他逗笑了。

他在过道的转弯处，而他们在下一层楼的阶梯过道上，他一低头便寻到了声音来源。

“啥呀笑什么，真的好帅啊真的，真的真的好久没让我觉得那种，眼前一亮的感觉了。”

说话的那个男生穿了一身黑色，服装样式都相当前卫。

他长了一双令人印象深刻的单眼皮，眉骨和鼻梁都相当高挺，带着些许攻击性的气质。

然而男生的神情比起跳跃的声线要冷淡得多，说话的时候随着脑袋晃动着的耳饰，反射阳光闪烁着连成一片。

“莫呀，难道是然竣哥喜欢的类型？”

“是喜欢的…但是你们想的什么啊，别笑得这么奇怪。”

“那和哥之前的那个比起来怎么样？”

“你怎么想到那里去了啊？刚来的那个完全就还是孩子，你们真的是…”

因为被人起哄而显得有点堂皇，表情的变化终于打破了那种冷淡的感觉。周围其他人显然对他的慌乱充满了少见多怪的兴致，谈论的方向偏得一发不可收拾。

“就是孩子才好嘛…从现在开始培养…”

“哇，你这什么话！太糟糕了可别让人听见。”

“哈哈哈哈然竣哥一下就听懂了，我看也差不多糟糕吧。”

虽然是些许有些冒犯的谈论，作为被谈论的本人不至于听不明白，但倒也没有觉得不舒服。

大概充满活力的青春话题和夏天一样，刺目却不至于让人讨厌。

被人喊着“然竣”的男生显然是他们的中心，被围绕着热热闹闹的样子。说不上是羡慕，更多的是异于自己人生的距离感。他不能想象有一天自己也如此老成地左右逢源，那会是一件很可怕的事情。

换做以前，崔然竣大概是他避之不及的类型。但他给自己的感觉却要亲切得多。直接了当的夸赞，换做谁都会相当受用。

在记忆中搜索相关的信息，很快他想起在门口走道里贴着的榜单上，不管哪个前面都有着崔然竣三个字。

常驻榜首的人物，和眼前那人的样貌就这样联系起来，他受欢迎的样子不由得变得理所当然了。

以往刚来这里的新人都会接受崔然竣“第一名是谁”的欢迎仪式，但是那天他们从会议室回到练习室，大家吵吵嚷嚷地起哄崔然竣出来，他却推脱着没有上来和他说话。

难不成是因为背后议论他的那些话吗？

“秀彬呀，认真地说，你看我们这里谁最像门面？”

起哄的人将目标转向他，所有人瞬时安静下来等待回答。

崔秀彬毫不犹豫地指向了崔然竣。

“他。”

那是真心的，也是刻意的。

预料之中四周瞬间炸开了锅，嘈杂的议论声轰鸣耳膜。崔然竣周围的人起哄得兴致正高，作势要推他出来，他躲避着他们的手满脸无奈。

第一次做这样的恶作剧，比他料想得还要有趣得多。

他和自己是同一个姓氏，崔然竣，他在心里尝试默念他名字的音节。如果换做是他那跳跃的声线来念自己名字的话，是什么样的一种感觉？

应该很快就能知道了吧。

……

然而事与愿违，几天过去了，他还没能和他好好说上一句话。

虽然已经是初具规模的娱乐公司，但是环境并没有想象中好，拮据写在斑驳的灰色墙面上，因为空气净化系统的老化，地下室充斥着男孩子们的汗味混合着湿潮，闻起来并不那么美好。

他对气味很敏感，这让他的鼻炎在夏天也有发作的趋势。

但是比起环境的问题，更糟糕的是他都没有一点基础。

而与之相反，他很快就见识到了崔然竣之所以在所有榜首的理由，不管什么方面，他都已经老到地拥有出道的水准了。

临近晚上结课，所有人都要一起完整地跳一遍录制视频自查。他即使站在最后一排，格格不入的样子也格外抢眼。

在人群后面看了一眼视频他便不愿再看，如果可以甚至想蒙住头躲起来。那是不能称之为舞蹈的东西，他努力地记住了所有动作，但是仅仅是将动作的序列吃力地缝合在一起，毫无美感可言。

老师一个个地点评过去，最后轮到他的时候，只用了“这也是正常的”短暂带过。

崔然竣在前排转头看了他一眼，没有什么深意的眼神，却比起其他任何指责都令他感到难堪。

类似的情况持续了很多天，他的努力在跳舞这件事情上好像没有任何作用。

那些动作的序列仍然是断帧一般被机械执行，老师的点评仍然是“这也是正常的”继续带过，唯独等到第二周的时候也许是担忧他支撑不住，善良地加了一句“有进步”。

而崔然竣与他的交集仍然只是那个时间点，投射过来的短暂的注视。

霉味终究使得鼻炎变得严重了。

在角落里接连不断地打喷嚏，直到用力过度使得红血丝布满了脸颊。他的免疫系统排斥着这里的空气，吃药也难以见效。而后他抬起头看到镜子中的自己，鼻头因为纸巾的摩擦而红肿着，短短半个月就要变了样似的消瘦下来。

现在这个样子，他大概不会再能夸得出口了吧。

转头看向崔然竣所在的方向，他练习室的另一头对着镜子，不厌其烦地重复矫正同一个舞蹈动作。他今天穿了一件宽松的白色无袖衣，露出成型的手臂肌肉线条，随着动作的变化紧绷或舒展。

“你不是哭了吧？”

先前搭话过的练习生又来找他说话，即使他每次都相当冷淡，但似乎并不影响这个人的热情。

“不是，鼻炎。”

他对这种误会司空见惯，毕竟眼睛和鼻头红肿着，还拿着一堆纸巾的样子，任谁都会误会。

“诶哟，真可怜。在看然竣哥跳舞呢？”

“…嗯。”

“觉得怎么样？”

“…厉害。”

“那让他教教你嘛！他人很亲切的，你的话他肯定不会拒绝…”

他都忘了那天起哄得最欢的几个人里面就有这位，来不及阻止，练习生已经在喊崔然竣的名字了。

崔然竣停下动作回头看过来，练习生朝他招手。他的视线在练习生身上停留了几秒后又转向他，一愣后表情产生了微妙的变化，他从他脸上读出了那种同情的味道。

看来他也误会了他在哭，他对此感到异常烦躁。

“抱歉我先回去了家里还有事。”

“？！”

在崔然竣走过来之前，他起身抱起自己的包就往外走。

他的问题并不是崔然竣教他一会儿就能解决的，就像老师所告知他的，在日积月累的大量练习之前，没有什么可以被指导的地方。况且他更不想在这种狼狈的情况下，被人起哄着围观着。

头也不回地一鼓作气跑出来，外面的空气清新极了。

没有霉味没有汗臭，也没有令人窒息的粉尘，更没有需要他疲惫着应付的同僚们。

他闭上眼深呼吸，鼻腔的堵塞感很快消失，他想象着空气化作光点纳入肺里，全身器官都久旱逢雨地舒展开来。

大概被留下两个人不知所措地面面相觑，大概会使他们感到不快和愤怒，大概还会对他感到失望，那也是理所当然的，但那又怎么样呢，他真的太累了。

只想好好睡上一觉，一切都等明天再来解决。

……


End file.
